deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jar teh marksman/Season 2-3 Back for Blood - Attila the Hun VS Persian Immortal
Attila the Hun! The brutish Barbarian that terrorized the Europeian Continent VS The Persian Immortal! The fearless elite of ancient Persia! WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?! Weapons X-factors Strength: Attila: 87/Persian: 79 Agility: Attila: 75/Persian: 83 Battlefield Tactics: Attila: 85/Persian:86 Expierience: Attila: 89/Persian: 82 Amount of Fatige in Combat (Note that the higher numbers mean more fatigue): Attila:89/Persian:77 My personal edges Close Range: The longer reach and double-edged blade on the Sword of Mars lets it take the cake here. EDGE: Atilla the Hun Mid Range: Pitting rope against a metal spear is too easy. Spear kills, while Rope may stun if used right. EDGE: Persian Immortal Long Range: The Composite Bow has greater power, and can easily be fired from Horseback, a vital advantage in Hunnic Warfare. EDGE: Attila the Hun Special: The Axe has slight disadvantage over the Jambiya, in the fact that the chopping end is curved around like that, making it even harder to hit someone as fast as the Persian Immortal. But, it does have that ranged advantage over the Jambiya. EDGE: Even. BATTLE Attila the Hun: Persian Immortal: Attila is sitting on a horse, with a Hunnic warrior close by. 2 Persian Immortals come into sight, riding on a chariot. One Persian Immortal signals for the chariot to be stopped. He draws an arrow, and fires. It misses both of the warriors. Attila and the Hunnic warrior scream as they run down the hill, with the Immortals doing the same on their chariot. An Immortal draws his Sagaris, and slashes the charging Hunnic warrior in the throat. Attila the Hun: Persian Immortal: Attila quickly retreats back, but turns around and draws an arrow. The shot pierced the chariot driver's skull. Attila the Hun: Persian Immortal: The chariot comes to a stop. The remaining Immortal hops off, grabbing a shield. He then brings out his Bow and Arrow. It slices Attila's arm, causing him to lose balance and fall off the horse. The Immortal rushes over to the fallen Hun, shield and spear at hand. Attila quickly realises what is going on, and scrambles to his feet. He pulls out the Sword of Mars. The Persian thrusts with the spear, however it fails, as Attila quickly side-steps. Attila rushes in, and with a fierce swing of the Sword of Mars to the shield, he knocks the Persian back. The persian quickly regains, and tackles Attila. Attila pushes the Immortal off, and pulls out his Scythian Axe. The Immortal brings out his Jambiya. The two continue to slash at each other, until the Persian gets behind the axe and slashes one of Attila's legs. Just as the Persian is about to deliver the final stab, Attila switches around the axe, and stabs the Immortal through the heart. Attila the Hun: Persian Immortal: Attila cries out over his victory, and limps away. WINNER: Attila the Hun Why he won Attila won due to him being able to fire an arrow off horseback, was more powerful than the Immortal, and deadly accurate with the Composite Bow. NEXT UP: Watch as the famous strategist, Genghis Khan, faces up against the brtual Vlad the Impaler, who was believed to inspire the legend of Dracula! Category:Blog posts